


Day 4: Oblivion

by chokeprildemon



Series: Hearty KRTSK Fest Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Forgotten Memories, M/M, Magic, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: "You will find your own true love but that's not me and I will forever love you"





	Day 4: Oblivion

Kuroo is so in love, deeply madly in love, with how Tsukishima's cold lips taste and yet it was soft.  How his face was glowing like a full moon every time Kuroo kissed him.

"Kei, you're so beautiful"

Kuroo can't get enough, he wanted more and more. He is greedy, yes he is. He wanted all everything of Tsukishima Kei.

**"Mine"**

Kuroo says while he burry his fangs to Tsukishima's neck. And Tsukishima surrender himself despite knowing the consequences.

 

* * *

 

"Kei, you need to let him go. I see darkness in his heart" Akiteru said

Tsukishima Kei was special, an elf, he was born under the moon light, giving him the ethereal beauty he is now. And Kuroo was fully captivated by his beauty.

They continue meeting each other and sometimes sneaking whenever Akiteru was being strict. They were so in love, happiness was within their grasp, as if the world only resolves around them.

But a certain happiness cannot last too long they said. Kuroo's heart was getting greedy over Tsukishima, he wanted to claim him. Tsukishima knew of this consequences.

"Tetsu, I love you"

"I love you more, Kei"

They were sleeping, Kuroo was tucked under his chin. Peacefully sleeping, just a like baby. Tsukishima loves his sleeping face. He love it too much, it hurts. He love Kuroo too much and it'll be hurt even more to let him go while he was still awake.

"I'm sorry Tetsu, but I must let you go"

Tsukishima's voice cracking, he's holding his tears.

"You're not mine and I can't be yours. You will find your own true love and that's not me. I will forever love you but you will not remember me. Now go, I set you free"

Tsukishima finished his spell with one last kiss on Kuroo's forehead and without him knowing, Kuroo's tears falls down from the corner of his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo woke up on his bed the later morning. He was having a good dream, a very sweet beautiful dream but he can't remember the details. All he knew, he was very happy in it.

But now, his heart was numb, he didn't know the reasons behind it. Sometimes, he cried without knowing why, especially when he looked to the moon up in the sky. His heart aches even more on rainy days, as if the sky is crying with him.

He wanted to call for a name. A name that his heart was very familiar with but his tongue won't allow him to do it.

He longed for someone, his heart was full of love for that person but he can't remember who. Kuroo never knew who that person was, his heart aches for something that is not definite. All he knew that he loved that person very dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries*


End file.
